


Pink Lipstick

by RosethornsandDaisies



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Unprotected Sex, lap dance, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosethornsandDaisies/pseuds/RosethornsandDaisies
Summary: You had spent your day shopping and decided to give Henry a private show of what you bought, which leads to you having some fun time together.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Pink Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (rosethornsanddaisies) to talk, suggest prompts and have early access to new writing pieces! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xx

There was nothing you loved more than coming home to the scent of home-cooked meals from Henry. It was the best part of having him home. Well, it was a bonus to the great cuddles, late-night chats, and amazing sex you had with him 

“Hey, Beautiful!” Henry shouted as you kicked the door closed and pushed your shoes off. 

“Hey Daddy,” You greeted him when entering the kitchen. You were beginning to salivate at whatever Henry was cooking. 

“Good day?” He asked, watching as you dropped your bags on the floor from a long day of shopping. 

“The best day,” You grinned before walking over and placing your hands on his chest. 

“That’s great, Sweetheart,” Henry leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. “What did you buy?” He asked when pulling away. 

“A few things,” You pulled back and winked at him. “I’ll give you a little show later.” 

Henry smirked. A show meant one thing - a striptease.

You walk back across the kitchen to push your bags out of the way before turning back to face Henry: “Red or white wine for dinner?” 

“We’re having caponata and fish, so grab the white.” He quickly responded while trying to tend to the food he was cooking. 

“Okay, sounds good,” You smiled again before grabbing a bottle of white wine from the little fridge that was neatly tucked away in the pantry. 

Henry placed two glasses on the countertop as he pressed a kiss to your temple. You closed your eyes as your stomach did the thing. Butterflies infiltrated your body, spreading love and ecstasy as they bounced around. You always got that feeling when Henry kissed you. You thought it would go away after a few months of dating, but three years later, it’s still there. 

You pour the wine while Henry applies the final details to the dish. His arm occasionally brushed against yours as he tried to perfect everything on the plate. 

“You know, I’m just going to mess the plate up while I’m eating, right?” You asked with a cheeky grin. 

“Haha,” Henry retorted, a sweet smile pulling at his lips. 

You leaned up against him with a glass in each hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek. A pale pink tint began to paint his cheeks when you pulled away. He was like putty in your hands. 

He followed close behind you with the plates in his hands as you made your way through to the dining room. He places the food in front of the two seats that are next to each other before pulling the seats away and beckoning you to take a seat. You gladly accept by sitting down on one of the seats. 

“Enjoy, Darling,” Henry whispered as he pushed some stray hair behind your ear. 

Dinner was lovely. Henry had kept his hand on your thigh as you ate the incredible food he had cooked. Every mouthful melted on your tongue, reminding you of how much you missed him when he was away. 

He continued to rub smooth circles on your thigh as you spoke about your days and everything you had gotten up to without each other. 

After dinner, Henry rose from his seat: “How about I do the dishes, while you go get ready for the rest of our evening.” He reached over to run his hand over your hair. 

“Sounds good, Daddy.” You turn your head to kiss his palm. 

Henry felt his cock stir to life as he looked at the mischievous glint in your eye. It was going to be a good night. 

Heat had spread over your body as you grabbed all of the things you had bought that day. Excitement radiating from your body when you entered the bathroom. A large smile spread across your face as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was a mess and your clothes were nothing too extraordinary, but you still looked damn sexy. 

You desperately tried to hold in your squeals as you stripped your clothes off until you were naked. The clothes were flung into the laundry hamper before you reached into the bags and pulled out the special items of the evening. 

The first item of clothing to be put on was a sheer pink thong that had various flower patterns stitched into the fabric. You loved anything with flowers, they made everything look pretty. The next item to be put on was a sheer pink bra that matched the thong with its flower patterns. 

You had bought a floral dress with light pink undertones to cover it all up. It was a short dress, but still formal enough for you to wear on a special occasion. It had wide sleeves and pinched in at the waist. It also had an open back to reveal your soft skin. 

Before leaving the bathroom, you put on a pair of cream heels, fixed your hair, and applied a light shade of pink lipstick. 

You pulled the bathroom door open to find Henry already sitting on the edge of the bed, a playful grin on his face.

“Hey Handsome,” You greeted him when you stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door. 

“Hi Beautiful,” he replied, as his eyes scanned over your form. 

“Do you like it?” You asked, dropping your gaze and pulling at the sides of the dress. 

“I like it very much,” said Henry. 

The butterflies were back and spreading over your body, sending a shock of excitement to your core as you looked over Henry’s broad form. He was so handsome. The lamp in the corner of the room was casting a shadow over his face, causing his moustache, or his kingstache as he so fondly called to look very mysterious. He wore a navy blue button-up shirt and grey dress pants, evidence of the important meeting he had earlier that day. He had let his curls run free that day, which only drove you even more wild. 

“Would you like some music, Love?” Henry asked as he reached for his phone. 

“I’ll sort that, Daddy.” You step forward to take his phone from him. “Just sit back and enjoy the show.” 

You winked before leaning down to catch his lips with yours and pulling back with his bottom lip between your teeth. 

Henry smiled, watching as you stepped back to scroll through your playlist to find the perfect song. 

You placed his phone down on a set of drawers when Off to the Race by Lana Del Rey began to play over a speaker in the corner of the room. 

Swaying your hips to the rhythm of the song, you began to turn your back towards Henry. With each movement you made, the ends of your dress flicked up towards the roof, offering Henry a glimpse of what was underneath. 

Henry had been hard since you gave him that look at dinner. Seeing you dancing in your dress began to make his erection painful as it pressed against the fabric of his pants. 

His eyes watched intensely as you reached behind your back to pull the zip of your dress down. The fabric began to slip down your shoulders, allowing you to turn your head to try and get a glimpse of your flustered boyfriend. 

He gasped when the dress went cascading down your body, pooling at your feet on the floor. You turned back to face him, your hips still swaying to the rhythm of the song. There was a clear bulge in Henry’s pants as you dropped to your knees. Your legs dragged against the carpet as you moved towards Henry. His legs spread wider the closer you got, making enough room for when you finally got to him. 

Henry instinctively reached up to place a hand on your cheek, watching closely as you leaned forward to lick a strip of his clothed bulge. 

“Ah fuck,” Henry moaned when you pulled away. 

You smiled as you got back onto your feet, placing your hands on your breasts and squeezing them. Your head lolled back with a moan as you felt yourself growing increasingly more wet with every passing second. 

Your hands roamed over your body as you reached behind to unclasp your bra. The straps slipped down your arms, but you held the cups close to your body, not revealing anything to Henry too soon. 

You turned around again to show him your bare back, while also continuing to move your hips. Henry continued to watch with anticipation as he began to detest the torturous teasing. 

“C’mon on, Love.” He urged, trying to get you to drop your bra. 

“But that’s no fun, Daddy.” You turned your head to pout and bat your lashes. 

“Turn around,” Said Henry. His voice was stern. 

“Sure,” You giggled. 

You turned around, dropping the bra to the ground as soon as you were facing him. 

You stepped toward Henry again, climbing onto his lap to pull him against the bare skin of your chest. 

“Is that what you wanted, Daddy?” You giggled as you pushed the supple skin of your breasts against Henry’s rough facial hair. 

“Fuck yes,” Henry breathed. 

He reached up to roughly grab ahold of your right breast, leaning over to take your nipple into his mouth. The intimate action caused you to rut your hips against his still very painful erection. 

“Ah, Daddy!” You moaned, your hands reaching up to run through his curly locks. 

“That’s my name.” Henry chuckled as he placed his hands on your hips to flip you onto the bed. 

“Hey! I’m not finished!” You whined as Henry kissed his way down your body. 

“Sorry, Princess. Daddy couldn’t wait.” Henry winked at you behind grabbing your panties with his teeth and dragging them down your legs. 

He slipped your shoes off when he finally managed to push your panties to the floor, a devilish smile on his face as he looks over your naked body. 

You felt small under his gaze. He was like a God standing over you, ready to take what was his. 

Henry climbed back onto the bed to rummage through the drawers of his bedside cabinet. He pulled out two items. 

“Blindfold or cuffs, Princess?” He asked, sitting back to look you in the face. 

“I want to touch you, Daddy, so blindfold me.” You answered his question while squeezing your thighs at the thought of what you were about to do. 

“Okay, Sweetheart.” Said Henry. 

He climbed over your body, hovering over your thighs as he placed the blindfold over your eyes and tied it at the back of your head. 

“Not too tight?” Asked Henry as he climbed off the bed again. 

“No, Daddy.” You answered him with a small voice. 

You could feel a whoosh of air as Henry through his shirt to the ground. The sound of his pants landing on the floor quickly followed. 

You jumped in fright as Henry placed his hands on your knees, spreading your legs for him, goosebump erupting over your skin. 

“You’re okay, Love,” Henry mumbled as he settled himself between your legs. 

“I know,” You giggled at the feeling of his body pressed against yours. 

Henry smiled. He loved the way you reacted to his touch. It showed you trusted him, and better yet, it showed that you loved him. 

The Kingstache tickled your lip when Henry leaned down to capture his lips with yours. The butterflies were elated as fireworks erupted over your skin at the feeling of you and Henry sharing one breath. 

Slowly, Henry raised his hips to grab onto his erection. He rubs the head of his cock up and down your pink petals like an artist with their paintbrush. A gasp slips past your lips when Henry pushes past the threshold of your body, causing you to dig your nails into his back. 

Henry grunts at your action. The combination of the stinging on his back and the sight of your mouth wide open nearly sends him over the edge. You were too damn sexy. 

“Feeling okay, Lovey?” Henry asked, reaching up to push stray hairs away from your forehead. 

You nodded while biting your lip. Overwhelmed by the sheer ecstasy of being filled by him. 

“Good girl,” He chuckled, leaning down to kiss the tip of your nose. 

A heat began to creep up your neck as Henry began to thrust his hips. Even though you couldn’t see his face you knew he had a smug expression on his face, and you were right. The corner of Henry’s mouth was pulled into a smirk as he watched your writhe in pleasure beneath him. You were all his. 

You slid your hands up Henry’s back to grab ahold of his hair before pushing him down for a kiss. It was sweet, soft, and full of love as Henry’s tongue began to dance with yours. You manage to elicit a moan from him when you push your hips against when he thrusts into you. The connection of your hips caused him to see stars behind his closed lids. You had him wrapped around your finger like that. 

Pressure built between your bodies with each thrust Henry made, but Henry was desperate to make it last, even when his hips did speed up. 

Your sweet kiss became something messier as your teeth met with fervour, desperate for your body to reach its climax. 

Beads of sweat formed over Henry’s body the harder his thrusts got, forcing your bodies even closer together. 

Henry watched as you pressed your head into the pillows, letting pleasure consume your entire being. You couldn’t compare the feeling to anything else, it was something truly extraordinary. Especially, when Henry moved his hand to begin trailing its way up to your body. 

His fingers traced the curve of your waist, before making their way up to your breast. They grabbed onto the soft flesh, causing you to gasp at Henry’s touch again. His fingers were so rough, yet so soft at the same time. 

His fingers eventually moved on from your breasts to make their way up to your neck, stopping trace over your collarbone on the way. 

“May I?” Asked Henry amidst the chaos of your active bodies. 

“Yes please,” You moaned at the feeling of his fingers on the side of your neck. 

Henry smiled triumphantly as he squeezed the side of your neck lightly, watching as your lips fell open, asking for another kiss. He happily obliged by leaning down to meet them again. 

His hand stayed in place on your neck, your teeth continued to meet with your messy kisses and his hips were losing their rhythm. You were both close. 

Your hands slid their way back down Henry’s back, allowing your fingers to knead the skin of his ass, trying to push him even further inside of you. 

“Christ, baby.” Henry moaned, dropping his head into the crook of your neck and moving his hand to grab your breast again. 

You smiled: “I’m going to cum.” 

His breath was hot against your shoulder: “Cum with me, Love.” 

It only took a couple more thrust before the two of you were seeing stars again. Your walls were wrapped tightly around him, milking him of the hot white ropes of his seed. 

Your fingers tangled through his hair again, so you could share another breath. 

You stayed like that for a while. Henry’s forehead pressed against yours, him still inside of you as your chest rose to meet each other. It was perfect. It was like you two were the only ones left in the world together. 

“How was that, Sweetheart?” Henry asked as he pulled out and rolled onto his back. 

“It was wonderful,” You smiled, still unable to see anything. 

“Good,” He leaned forward to your nose and pulled the blindfold off. “I didn’t hurt you?” 

You crossed your head at him: “No, you didn’t hurt me.” 

“I’m pleased,” He said, moving his gaze from the roof to your eyes. 

“Are you feeling okay?” You asked while interlocking your fingers with his. 

“Yes, I am.” He rolled onto his side and pressed a kiss to your temple. “Thank you for asking.” 

“You’re welcome,” You said, turning your head to give him another kiss. 

You began to deepen the kiss, causing Henry to smile and pull away. 

“Why don’t you go to the bathroom and I’ll go get us something to drink?” He suggested with a slight raise of his eyebrows. 

“Sounds good,” You smiled, already swinging your feet over the side of the bed. 

You sauntered into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door as you went about your business. Henry had gotten up to go fix the two of you a drink. As you washed your hands, you lifted your head to look at yourself in the mirror, a smile spreading across your face. Your lipstick was smudged over your lips and chin. A reminder of the time you just had with him. 

You quickly wiped the lipstick away with a makeup wipe before making your way out to the living room, not worrying about putting any clothes on. 

Henry was on the couch naked as the day, a bowl of vanilla ice cream in his hand with two spoons. Two glasses of water sat on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Hey beautiful,” He greeted you. 

“Hey Daddy,” You replied, taking a seat next to him. 

He pulled you in close against his chest as you took the first bite of the sugary delicacy. You at the taste, causing your eyes to flutter closed. 

“That good, huh?” He chuckled, taking a mouthful of his own. 

“Uh-huh,” You grinned, looking up at him. 

Henry was too focused on the ice cream to notice you staring, at the pink spot on his moustache. 

“What?” He asked when he was finally pulled back into reality. “Have I got something on my face?” 

“Just a bit of my lipstick,” You giggled before leaning in to give him a vanilla flavoured kiss.


End file.
